


nowhere else i'd rather be

by onlyeverthus



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day of Anna and Kristoff's wedding and Elsa is Anna's maid of honor, but she can't seem to control her emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nowhere else i'd rather be

"Oh, no," Elsa moans. "Oh, no, no, no."

The flowers on the banister are freezing, and she's already had to replace them once. Everything is going wrong, on the one day where everything is supposed to be perfect, and her ice palace is looking more and more appealing by the second, if only so she can stop messing things up.

"Your Majesty?"

Elsa jumps at the voice behind her and spins around, seeing Greta standing behind her.

"Yes?"

"Your sister is asking for you."

"Right," Elsa murmurs. "Okay. I just need to, um –"

Taking a breath, she unfreezes the flowers, though her shoulders slump when she sees that they're a little wilted and droopy looking.

"Don't worry, we can replace them," Greta says, smiling gently when Elsa looks at her.

Elsa nods, trying to smile too, and steps around Greta to climb the stairs. She pauses outside of Anna's room, and then knocks gently – _oh_ , she thinks, _this is strange, to be the one knocking this time_ – calling out, "Anna?"

"Come in," Anna calls back, and Elsa pushes open the door to step inside.

Anna's standing in front of a mirror, admiring her reflection, and Elsa slows to a stop, just staring at her sister. She's in a long white gown adorned with jewels and ribbons and lace, and has forgone her braids just for today, her red hair pulled back in a low bun.

"You look beautiful," Elsa says softly.

There's a rustle of fabric as Anna turns to look at her, her eyebrows knitted. "Really? It's not too much?"

Elsa laughs softly. "You're getting married, Anna, this is the one day when there's no such thing as 'too much'."

Anna laughs too, nodding as she carefully smoothes her hands over her skirt, and Elsa moves closer to her, clenching her hands into fists.

"Greta said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah," Anna replies as she looks up again, her shoulders rising in a shrug. "I just wanted to spend some time with you, just us, before the craziness started." She pauses, and then smiles. "You look beautiful too. I'm so glad you're my maid of honor. I'm so glad you're _here_."

Elsa tries to smile back, and then she blows out a noisy breath as she turns away. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?" Anna says, confused. "Elsa?"

Elsa feels Anna's fingers brush her shoulder and steps quickly away, towards the window. "I keep freezing _everything_ , they've had to replace so many flowers, and remake the punch, and order in new bottles of champagne because some of them froze and then broke. I haven't dared even look at the cake for longer than a second, because it's so beautiful, and I can't bear the thought of ruining that too."

"Elsa," Anna murmurs, "I don't understand, why –"

"I'm not ready to lose you again," Elsa finally admits, turning to face Anna again. "I already lost you, what, three times? I can't bear the thought of a fourth."

"What do you mean?"

"You're marrying Kristoff. And please don't get me wrong, I'm so happy that you have him, and I want you to be happy with him, I just – don't want you to leave."

"Leave?" Anna repeats, looking bewildered. "Who said anything about leaving? I figured Kristoff and I would live here. I mean, the castle's plenty big, and maybe he and I would move to the other end, you know, for privacy, but I wasn't planning to _leave_." She shakes her head and raises her eyebrows. "I don't want to lose you either. It took too many years to get you back."

Relief floods Elsa's body, and she finally remembers to breathe, but then she realizes she's holding something and looks down.

"Oh, no!" she exclaims. Anna's veil is clutched in her fingers, and the lace has become a sheet of ice, cracking when Elsa drops it to the floor. "Oh, Anna, I'm so sorry."

"No, no, it's okay! Hang on." Anna rummages around on the vanity before finding a small knife, and kneels down on the floor, white dress poofing around her like a cloud. She picks up the veil and uses the knife to cut off all of the fabric, leaving her with just the pick in her hand.

"I didn't really like it anyway, but I love this," she says, straightening and holding up the pick, white like her dress and studded with diamonds and pearls. "Help me put it in?"

Elsa smiles and nods as she takes the pick, finally feeling calm for the first time in days, if not months, and maybe even since Anna and Kristoff announced their engagement.

Anna turns, and Elsa carefully pushes the pick down into her hair, behind her bun, making sure it's even and centered.

"There," she says quietly. "You look perfect."

Anna smiles as she turns back to face Elsa, and then pulls the older girl into a hug. "I love you, Elsa. Kristoff may be about to become my husband, but you're my sister, and I'm always going to love you."

"I love you too, Anna," Elsa whispers, closing her eyes as she squeezes Anna tightly. "I'm glad you're staying."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," Anna replies, smiling again as she pulls out of the hug. "Besides, where else would Kristoff and I live? With his troll family? I mean, they're nice, and I like being outside, but nothing really beats my bed."

Both girls giggle at that, and then Anna continues. "And when Kristoff and I do have children, what better place to be than right here, with all of my family? They'll have all this space to run around and play in, they'll have us, and they'll have their Queen Aunt Elsa." Anna frowns. "Or... Aunt Queen Elsa?"

Elsa giggles again and shakes her head. "Your children can call me Aunt Elsa."

"See?" Anna says cheerfully. "It'll be perfect."

"Perfect," Elsa repeats, and smiles softly. "Come on," she says, reaching for Anna's hand. "Let's go get you married."


End file.
